The Department of Psychiatry of the Washington University School of Medicine is applying for a Program Project Grant to investigate affective disorders. There are 32 separate but related studies, 21 clinical studies and 11 laboratory studies. Clinical studies will evaluate the affective disorders in a variety of situations: among inpatients, in emergency rooms, among the bereaved, among college students, among patients medically ill, among young people and among groups of people in situations of high risk for affective disorder. Laboratory studies address neurochemical and neurophysiologic aspects of brain biology which may be associated with affective disorders, utilizing techniques as varied as those of neuropsychology, electron microscopy, and mass spectrometry. The general aims of the entire program are: to continue to refine reliable and valid clinical classifications of affective disorders; to develop reliable and valid laboratory measures that correlate with, and perhaps restructure the clinical classifications; and, to increase the understanding of brain biology, particularly those aspects which may have explanatory relevance for the disturbed functioning observed in affective disorders. Specific aims for each study will be described with that study.